gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:The Thanksgiving battle
Content from now deleted alternate articles 1''' When Caine and his goons team up with the coyotes, they planned on charging Perdido Beach. When Bug found Sam and told him to surrender to Caine, Sam refuses and Caine and his crew loads up into a car and drives towards town. Meanwhile, Drake and some of the coyotes attack the day care and hold Mary and the littles hostage. Quinn is on the roof of the daycare and couldn't get a clear shot at Drake so that let Drake attack the daycare. The littles were terrified and Mary couldn't cheer them up until Taylor comes in with hamburgers and other meat form McDonald's. This sends the coyotes on an eating spree, eating and tearing into all of the food that Taylor brought. This was the perfect distraction for Sam to swoop in and attack Drake. Howls could be heard in the distance as the coyotes and Caine's crew drive into town. When Caine and his crews arrive, Caine lets the coyotes loose on the panicked kids in the plaza. Sam rushes out into the plaza to fight Caine. Meanwhile, Drake rushes out into the plaza as while, whipping kids and causing sheer terror. Sam meets up with Caine and a duel begins between them. After the duel, The poof happens between the two of them and they completely resist it. Once Caine realizes he's beat, he orders his men and the coyotes to retreat back to Coates. The fight is won for the Perdido Beach kids. ---- '''2 The Thanksgiving Battle took place at the end of Gone, and was the first major battle in the FAYZ. The participating sides were Caine's side (including Caine, the coyotes, Drake and a number of Coates kids) fighting against Sam/Perdido Beach side (himself, Dekka, Brianna, Taylor, Edilio and his army). It was considered won by Perdido Beach. The Gaiaphage sent his coyotes to aid Caine, for reasons that were not yet apparent. he sent Drake Merwin as well, and Quinn had a chance to shoot Drake, but could not bring himself to do it. The coyotes and Drake went to the day care first, where Mary was made to read "Green Eggs and Ham " with the coyotes near the prees until Dekka suspended gravity under the coyotes and Sam shot a laser at them. Kids from the plaza were attacked by the coyotes when they arrived. Caine had buried Sam under a building, but Sam was found alive when he shot a laser like a beam up. The battle ended with Caine using his telekinesis to position Astrid in between Sam and himself. Caine shouted to Sam, "Kill me, put a hole in your girlfriend and you will kill me." Then he laughed. While this was happening, Orc and Drake were engaging in a battle which ultimately ends in a draw. Then Diana and Jack try to tell Sam how to beat the "poof ". Diana starts to tell Sam and Caine, but Caine (using his power) throws Diana away. This makes Caine drop Astrid and Sam is about to kill Caine when time slows down and the poof starts. Sam ends up beating the poof anyway, and the battle ends. --DisgustingWastelander (talk) 15:48, August 30, 2017 (UTC)